Summer Memories
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Shizuo met a person in his childhood. This person helped him and was the only one to do so. They become closer and closer, becoming the best of friends in a short amount of time. Circumstances occur and...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

_The First Meeting_

* * *

Shizuo was on the ground crying. His knees were scraped and bleeding. He was all dirty and scratched up. His hands rubbed his weeping eyes.

Again. He was bullied again

He lived in a suburban area.

There were quite a few kids. These kids hated Heiwajima Shizuo. They hated him for no reason except for the sake of hating him.

They bullied him, beat him up, stole his lunch money, excluded him, and so much more.

No one plays with Shizuo. No one tries to be his friend. No one ever comes to the ten-year-old's rescue. No one would try to help him up when he falls. No one is brave enough to lend a hand.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Shizuo looked up. A hand was extended to him.

He grabbed it graciously. He looked at the face of this person who actually tried help him.

Dark raven hair. Crimson eyes. A gentle smile. He was like a devilish looking angel of the same age to Shizuo.

"Thank you," Shizuo was pulled to his feet.

"Orihara Izaya. You?" The mysterious boy asked.

"Heiwajima Shizuo," Shizuo managed a slight smile.

"Those people are disgusting."

"Huh?"

"Bullying like this, it isn't right." Izaya looked at Shizuo. "I'll walk you home."

Shizuo took the offer. Slightly leaning on Izaya's shoulder, Shizuo limped to his house.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Shizuo said as they walked.

"I'm only here for this summer. I live in Shinjuku. We're visiting some relatives here. This is probably the only time I'll ever come here."

Shizuo looked at the sky, "I see."

They reached the house and Izaya watched Shizuo go in.

Izaya waved "See you tomorrow, Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo turned around and smiled, "Yeah."

The next day, Shizuo walked outside and saw Izaya waiting for him. He walked quickly to join him.

They went to the park and the forest. There they play until evening. They talked the way back home.

Over the course of the summer, the two boys became closer and closer.

All the people that used to hurt Shizuo were forgotten. No one bothered him when Izaya was with him.

They were the greatest of friends in the few weeks that the spent together.

* * *

_A Few Weeks Pass_

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya sat on the swings in the park.

They were having a contest over who could swing the highest.

Currently as they were, the two of them were at the same height and swung at the same pace-it was impossible to decide a victor.

That day it was sunny. The light felt warm on their faces as they swung up and down.

"Shizuo-kun," Izaya said as their swings went up.

Shizuo turned towards him, "Yeah?"

"Can I call you Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo was silent, shocked. He has never been given a nickname before and certainly not one as weird as this.

He was about to say no, but then decided against it. _It's the first nickname I've received, so I'll accept it._

Shizuo nodded at Izaya.

Izaya smiled. "Let's always be friends, Shizu-chan."

"Yes."

* * *

_Two Days Before Separation_

* * *

Izaya leaned back against a fence. Shizuo was sitting on the grass. The two of then were watching the sunset.

Gold, red, pink, orange, and yellow patches painted the sky. Behind them, the sky was turning slightly purple.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya's voice was a little sad sounding.

"Yes, Izaya?"

"You know how I'm only here for this summer, I'm leaving in two days."

Shizuo was silent. He was a little upset, is best friend would be gone soon.

"We'll meet again right, even if you don't come back here,"

"Yeah."

The two boys held out their pinky fingers to each other. "It's a promise," they said together.

* * *

_Day of Separation_

* * *

Shizuo ran to the park. A bundle in his hands, wrapped in gift wrap.

Today Izaya was leaving. Izaya's summer visit was over.

The last two days, Shizuo was trying to find a present to give to Izaya before he leaves, a way to continue to remember Shizuo.

He had looked in various stores and found what he wanted, something that suited Izaya perfectly and can be used in the coming years.

He wrapped it messily in gift wrap with black cats with red eyes, a gift wrap that made him laugh since the cats looked startlingly like Izaya.

Yesterday, he made plans with Izaya to meet at the park before Izaya was going to leave.

As Shizuo approached the park he caught sight of the raven standing beside the swings.

His legs received a burst of energy, and Shizuo found himself in front of Izaya panting and smiling.

"Izaya." Shizuo held out the gift.

Izaya took it from him. He smirked at the gift wrap. "Can I open it?"

Shizuo nodded.

Izaya took care in opening it; he made sure to not tear the gift wrap.

From within, he pulled out a black bundle of cloth. He lifted it up to look at it.

It was a black jacket with a furry trim on the hem, hood, and sleeve hems.

Izaya stared at it in surprise and smiled big. "It's amazing, but isn't it a little big?"

"It's bigger so that when you are older, you can wear anytime, not only now."

"Thank you." Izaya leaned forward and hugged Shizuo.

"Izaya!" a woman called.

Izaya broke away from the hug. "Look's like I have to go."

"Don't forget me."

"I won't."

"See you again."

"Yeah, see you."

Izaya turned waving goodbye to Shizuo, the gift wrap neatly folded in his hands and the jacket over his shoulders.

Shizuo waved back and continued to stand there long past Izaya left.

* * *

_Several Years Later_

* * *

Several years had passed since Shizuo last seen Izaya. In the spring, Shizuo's family all moved to Ikebukuro and the coming school year was when Shizuo was going to go to high school.

After Izaya left, no one bothered bullying Shizuo, but that didn't matter now-he was in a different place. He was different.

His once brown hair was dyed blonde and he was dressed properly in his high school uniform for Raira.

Since Ikebukuro was very close to Shinjuku, Shizuo had high hopes of seeing his friend again, but didn't know if that would occur.

The first day of the new term, Shizuo was on his way to school. He was a little anxious and tired and was thinking while looking at the ground while walking.

As he approached the school gates, he looked up and rubbed his eyes.

He wasn't sure that he was seeing correctly. He thought he saw a familiar furry trim on a black jacket on one of the students with his back towards Shizuo. As he came closer he saw black hair.

Shizuo stopped a few feet away. "I-izaya?"

The boy turned around. Familiar crimson eyes met with Shizuo's.

A look of surprised crossed the raven's face, then a calm smile. "Shizu-chan."

He came forward with a swift moment and wrapped Shizuo in an embrace.

Shizuo brought his arms around Izaya's body. His hands touched the furry edge of his hood.

Shizuo felt something fall onto his shoulder. He looked and saw that Izaya was crying.

Tears started to well up in Shizuo's eyes as well. He patted Izaya's back. "I missed you."

Izaya pulled away from Shizuo and wiped his own eyes. "I missed you too."

Shizuo smiled, reached behind Izaya, and pulled the hood over Izaya's head with both hands.

Shizuo leaned in close to Izaya, their foreheads touching, and whispered,

"Let's always stay together, Izaya."

The raven wrapped his arms around Shizuo again and pulled him into another hug.

* * *

**Thank You for Reading.**

**To those who follow my fanfic 'Until You Learn,' I apologize for not updating as I had a bit of writer's block. I will update that as soon as possible.**

**Feel free to review.**


End file.
